themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Crowell
, her main appearance in the series.]] Andrea Crowell is one of the Missing Children taken from time. Jonah develops a huge crush on her during their trip through time together in Sabotaged. ''Before The Missing In original time she is actually Virginia Dare. She was kidnapped and unaged into a baby by Gary and Hodge, who wanted to sell her in the future. However, while transporting her and 35 other stolen children to the future, Gary and Hodge were forced to abandon the babies. The babies crash-landed in the late twentieth century, where they were each adopted by new families. Fourteen months before the main events of The Missing Series, her adoptive parents were both killed in a fatal car crash after dropping her off at a June summer camp in Michigan. As a result, her Aunt Patty and Uncle Rob were given custody of her. The Missing Found Like the other Missing Children, Andrea attends the adoption conference at Clarksville Valley High School. The conference turned out to be a ploy for Gary and Hodge to kidnap all the missing children. Sent Following Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and Alex's return from 1485, Andrea, who is still in the Time Cave with Angela DuPre and the other Missing Children, is the one who asks JB if all the other Missing Children will have to relive their original lives like Chip and Alex did. JB responds by telling them they will have to. In the epilogue, JB asks Jonah and Katherine to travel back in time again, this time to help Andrea restore her past. Jonah agrees to do so because he would feel bad if Andrea had travel through time with nobody to help her. Sabotaged The night before JB sends Jonah, Katherine, and Andrea to 1600, Andrea was approached by a suspicious man who tricks her into sabotaging the mission under the promise that she could travel back in time and save her parents. She was unaware that this was impossible, due to duplication paradoxes. Specifically, the man told her to enter a suspicious code into the Elucidator that she, Jonah, and Katherine had on their mission. The code was rigged to make the Elucidator disappear once Andrea entered it, cutting off all their contact with JB during their time in 1600 as a result. Andrea initially blames Jonah for losing the Elucidator to cover-up her actions, but he and Katherine eventually realize what is going on and she confesses. Despite Andrea endangering them, Jonah and Katherine forgive Andrea and the three of them work to escape 1600. After finding and following two tracer boys, Jonah, Katherine, and Andrea are led to an unconscious man drowning in the water. Jonah rescues him, and the three learn that he is Andrea's biological grandfather, John White. During their time in 1600, Jonah begins to develop a crush for Andrea and the three of them slowly discover that JB's projectionist, Second, was the one who sabotaged them and altered time significantly. In addition to tricking Andrea into sabotaging their mission, he endangers time by moving Andrea's tracer and making Virginia Dare (Andrea) and her grandfather John White meet, which never occurred in original time. He also messed with the tracers of two other Missing Children from 1600; Brendan, and Antonio. JB eventually realizes what is going on and confronts Second in 1600 where the five children are. However, Second escapes, releases the dangerous ripples he caused, and knocks JB out after he attempted to send the children someplace safe. Wanting to help JB and finish reliving their pasts, Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio return to 1600. Despite Jonah and Katherine wanting to join them, Andrea refuses to let them join her as she does not want to endanger them again. As Jonah and Katherine continue travelling through time to 1611, JB regains consciousness and confirms that he is with Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio. He also alerts them that Second's actions have caused Damaged Time, making it impossible for any time travelers to enter or exit 1600. Torn Due to Damaged Time, Andrea, JB, Brendan, Antonio and Dare are stranded in the 1600s for five years while Jonah and Katherine worked to fix 1611. They remain there until the end of Damaged Time in 1605, when a fire breaks out and Jonah saves them and the other Native Americans in their village. In the epilogue of ''Torn, Andrea seems to understand the loss of her parents, and helps comfort her aunt. She also tells Jonah that she is not ready to have a boyfriend and that she needs time to recover from her time travel experience as well as the still-recent deaths of her parents. ''Redeemed In the epilogue of ''Redeemed, she tells Jonah she has recovered and is ready to be his girlfriend. She also says that she told her aunt "everything", including her relation to John White, who now lives in a senior's home in the twenty-first century. Description She has long, light brown hair and gray eyes. Her hair is commonly pulled into two braids, which Jonah says suits her. Andrea is incredibly stubborn and also very smart, which was displayed when she asked about the rock and its oxidation levels from the Time Cave in Found. Andrea became deeply saddened by the deaths of her parents and attempted to rescue them, though she later admitted to Jonah that she knew that she was unlikely to be able to save them. Appearances * Found (Book One) * Sent (Book Two) * Sabotaged (Book Three) * Torn (Book Four) * Redeemed (Book Eight) Category:Supporting Character Category:Sabotaged